poetry from the heart
by littlemissmuffit
Summary: a series of poem about the different glee characters relationship.
1. Kurt and Blaine

**so this is a poem I wrote for my first boyfriend. I feel like it described how Kurt felt about Blaine so with a quick rewrite it all fits. and yes it more stuff inspired by rent. please review! **

**I don't own glee. i ask if i could get it for my b-day and my mom said no :( **

* * *

without you eyes

Without I die for…

the way you made this boy cry,

and how you made the clouds move

But without I die, without you my blood may flow

My voice might sing

For the life you bring

And our world will be there in the moon light, like your eyes

Still spinning

Bright, lofty and free

With all the way the heart yearns

And I still die…

Without you your eyes, will make me long to hold you

And make the colors renew

But without I see only blue

Nothing true,

For time we lost has made me wise

And made me long for all the day

I'm lucky enough to hold you

And know my moon will glow

Because I can tell you

You are the one who took me by surprise

And your eyes won't leave my mine

But I will never hide

From them and the moon light

For I have always love you,

And now the song my voice sings for you

Is about how you were my song all along

You were my true and pure light

that guides me to find that song

My song is about you

about the colors that renew

About how the lives I knew

I have lost

I have love

But one thing I know

_Is _how I would die without you.


	2. Rachel and Finn

**So this time Rachel is writing to Finn. enjoy and Review **

**I don't own glee :( **

* * *

**How can this be?**

Why…

What is this?

What is this weird and wonderful world you leaded me into?

You should me…

More about myself

More about the world

And more about what it means to be extraordinary.

You look past my performances

But I don't know what you saw in me

I'm not pretty

Or smart…

I'm not sexy

Or like the other girls you use to kiss.

Why did you stay?

Why?

But I didn't care

You sat with me

Hand in hand

Mouth to mouth

And heart to heart

Why did I throw it all away…?

I don't know

Anybody who treated me like you?

Why I'm I so foolish

So why did I risk it all?

And sadly I lost you.

How can this be?

Why can't I let go of you?

I need to get rid on the anguish …

From the pain I have

When I look at you

To know I hurt you.

I felt like I may breathe my last breath

How can this be?


	3. Sam and Quinn

**I had a good idea for this next one and had to do it tonight. Wow two in one day. So this one is Sam's thoughts on Quinn after the whole Finn kissing "you have mono" thing. Enjoy and review**

**I still don't own glee :( :( :( **

* * *

I see you

I see you…

But do you see me?

I wonder if…

You know…

How Much I Gave,

For you

I promised to wait for you

To let you decide,

To never force you.

But I see you

Running around on me

Flirt with him,

And I let you lead me hear.

I look like an idiot,

I gave my word

To you

But why can you

Do this to me

Leave me wait hear

For you

For only you.

I could leave, it easy as

Walking down the hall

To were you sit

But… then you turn

You turn and I stop…

I forget about...him

I forget that you kissed…him

And that you flirt with…him

Because that smile

Makes I heart melt

Makes the angels sing

And make s the sun jealous

Because it can outshine

And then I know

I'll still wait for you

No matter what it takes…

But all this time,

In the back of my mind

I heard…

"She doesn't see you"

* * *

**PS- If you review you can ask for a certain relationship next i'm going to do Artie and Brittany but Feel free to ask for any relationship ( I could do Mr. S and the Beast ;)) **


	4. Santana

**This time around i thought it would be nice to hear about Santana thoughts on Puck and Lauren. R&R please!**

**PS- this is another poem I wrote when my bf cheated on me! oh and i still don't own glee :( **

* * *

Alone

I have never know this feeling

The feeling of loneness

It…

Not like I imagine.

It bitter,

And lonesome

And it makes me distressed

To see...

Her with him

And him with her

He use to have me

Why would he want her?

She stout

She wears glasses

She not the sex goddess I am

And yet…

He loves her,

He is trying

To win her

He never tried,

With me…

Alone,

Defeated,

Like on a road

With no direction

I feel so lonely

I try to scare her off

I tried to take her down

But she came back

Better,

Faster,

And stronger

Like the prefect storm

She destroyed me

Winning his love and affection even more

Leaving me without him

I'm left here…

Alone


	5. Brittany and Artie

**Hi poetry reader, I'm happy to decade this chapter to my friends in English who make everything i write better. Check out my new story that coming out in two week. It a little story on Klaine. This is what Brittany think about Artie. R&R **

**PS- I still don't own glee, if i did Mr. scuh would never rap again! **

* * *

The boy I love

So there this boy

Who cute,

And sweet

And he makes me feel

Make me feel

Like the world doesn't care

That I'm

Not what the world wants me to be

He doesn't care

That I'm not the smartest

Or the fastest

I may be the last to pick up on joke

But he loves me

And I love him

When he kisses me

And I kiss him

Birds sing,

And sparks fly

The whole world

Stop to watch

Because I never seen

Two people

More I love

Than me

And this boy

This boy I love

Has the most prefect eyes

When happy then sparkle

When sad they cry

But I'll make sure they never cry

Because the boy I love

Can make me melt

When he sings

Or laugh

Or looks at me with

Those beautiful eyes

And he is so perfect

The boy I love


End file.
